


The cruise trip

by tre_epoch



Series: The cruise [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Cruise Ship, F/M, Facial, MILF, balcony, seduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch
Summary: It is early March, 2020. A woman and her husband are going away on a cruise in order to celebrate your husbands successful fiscal year. It's been great. 2 weeks going from island to island, eating good food and getting world class entertainment every night.Suddenly, disaster struck. A virus. The cruise company decides that the best way to stop the spread and to protect their customers is to put the boat under quarantine for 2 weeks. In order to make up for it, they will refund the money you paid and give you free access to everything. Including alcohol. The only issue is how you will spend your time on the cruise.Good thing that the woman and her husband can explore each other in their privacy of their own cabin with their private balcony. Unfortunately, something is missing. One night, after sharing a rather splendid bottle of champagne from 2002, the husband is starting to feel a bit sea sick.The wife meets a mysterious younger man on the boat that is sitting alone in the bar. They strike up a conversation and the woman is instantly hooked. The woman wonders if the man can give her what she needs. Luckily for her, the man is very willing to give her exactly what she needs.
Relationships: Wife - Relationship, younger man - Relationship
Series: The cruise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091639





	The cruise trip

**Author's Note:**

> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. Some SFX will be provided in the script BUT YOU ARE NOT FORCED TO USE THE SFX PROVIDED. YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND YOUR OWN OR NOT USE IT ALL.
> 
> Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*
> 
> Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the post so I can upvote and praise your work
> 
> About the "parts": Every part story is loosely connected to each other. There is no need to make the parts before this audio for this to work. This can be used as a standalone script without any issues. The only theme they have in common is that they are all taken place under quarantine.
> 
> INSPO:
> 
> Pictures of the scene: https://images.r.cruisecritic.com/features/ships/best-suites-rci.jpg
> 
> https://www.cruisedeckplans.com/DP/cabinpics/178/reg/SymRoy174-2339-1526054371.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/38/d3/7438d3c1eed0d9dbe0bb86196a969a4f.jpg
> 
> video of the balcony https://youtu.be/t0YPl2q1IT0?t=319
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***sound of a cruise ship or waves moving around https://freesound.org/people/florianreichelt/sounds/457565/***

Honey! What an amazing idea to take a cruise to celebrate your promotion and the deals you closed this year. 

I hate to say it but I think that us being quarantined together has really helped us. Even though we don't get much sleep during the night *laugh* 

(feel free to change the champagne if you like. This is how you pronounce the name https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_kyQX8xSxs) 

This Krug. Krug Clos... Krug Clos du Mesnil from 2002 is absolutely amazing. I'm even afraid to ask how much you paid for it. Did you tip the room service? That's a big tip.. 10% of the total value of the Krug? Honey... You know that everything is for free except their most rare bottles of alcohol, right? Aww! That's so sweet! Thank you darling. 

This view is absolutely stunning. See how beautiful to see the sun set down over the horizon over there? It's so romantic. So what are you thinking about eating? I'm thinking about eating that exquisite cod that they have on the menu. It's a shame that they don't make cod like that at home! Maybe we should get ready? It's getting late. What's that? You need to lay down in bed? Honey, what's wrong? 

You're getting some sea sickness? You never had it before? Maybe it's something you ate. Didn't you have the scallops yesterday? Let's do it like this. I will sit outside a bit more on our balcony and then we will see how you feel, ok? 

(time passes)

So how are you feeling, honey? Still not feeling well? We can always just order room service and sit in here. I mean, you got us the royal suit and we haven't spent much time here! You want me to go out and eat alone? Are you sure? Well.. If you say so.. Let me just do my make up and put on my dress and I will be right back to you when I get back. Please order something from room service. He's been very accommodating to us. 

***sound of someone putting on a dress and putting on make up https://freesound.org/people/humga/sounds/315747/*** How do I look? *giggling* Oh honey! You're so sweet! Well... I am off to get some dinner! See you soon

***footsteps https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267933/*** ***door open and closes https://freesound.org/people/pagancow/sounds/15419/*** 

Hello! I am doing just fine. I booked a table for 2 but it's only me today. My husband don't feel so well. Yes, some sea sickness... Oh! That would be perfect if you can send someone to check up on him a bit later. Thank you so much! My suite number? 1246

Thank you. ***footsteps***

What to drink? I think a glass of Danzante would be perfect! Thank you so much. 

***footsteps approaching*** 

What I will have to eat? I think that I will have the Mahogony Black Cod today. Thank you! 

(time passes)

Oh! That fish looks absolutely fantastic. Thank you! 

***sound of eating***

Sorry? Oh yes! It even exceeded my expectation. It was truly amazing. Dessert? No. I think I will skip it today. Maybe tomorrow. What desert do you recommend though? The bittersweet bourbon tart? That sounds like an interesting choice. I will get it tomorrow if my husband feels better! 

Are we still booked for tomorrow *pause* Perfect! Thank you so much. Can you tell me where the bar is? Oh! Thank you. Have a great evening, now. It must be hard to work under conditions like this. I really appreciate it. 

***footsteps***

Hello! I'm doing great. My husband is sea sick but other than that I have no complaints at all. 

What I want to drink? I don't know *pause* Do you have any signature drinks? Oh! I definitely want to try that one. *pause* Oh! So it's almost like a tequila sunrise with all those layers? That's very nice. Thank you so much! *pause* I'm sorry? Oh! Not at all, please, sit! 

No. I'm actually here with my husband. He's having some sea sickness right now, unfortunately. What about you? Are you with someone? You're here all alone? Doesn't that get lonely? That's true *laughs* you found me! 

Oh yea, definitely. It's been fantastic to be on the cruise. I've never been to a cruise this big before. My husband just got a promotion so we're celebrating that. What about you? Oh! You just sold your company? Wow. That's ambitious. 

Yes, the quarantine is not ideal at all. At least we are a bit protected considering everyone stays on the ship and we are not allowed to visit the ports. I hope that it will not get any worse, though. Well... We've probably seen all of the ship by this time. We've must have seen their theater show around 4 times by now. It's great, but sometimes you just want to see something new. 

What about you? Surfing? They have that? Artificial waves? Really? *laugh* Me? There's no way that I would do that. I'm sure that I will just fall down and hurt myself. 

Well, I was into the nightclub scene when I was younger. Not anymore though. Are the clubs on this ship any good? Same music and DJ every night? I suspected that. I think I'm not their target audience *laugh* 

What I'm drinking? I'm not sure. I'm sorry, bartender? What am I drinking? There you have it *laugh* What about you? Tom collins? It's a classic. *laugh* you're pretty funny... Have you tried the mahogny cod here? It's definitely one of the better dishes they serve on this cruise

Rib eye? Oh, my husband usually eats that. We're been here for so long that we have gone through the entire menu. I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't you have a girlfriend or wife at home? 

No? None at all? *laugh* It's not for you? Maybe we can go and sit in those booths over there, it's a bit of foot traffic here and it stresses me out

***footsteps***

So where do you live? Do you have a cabin with a balcony? Oh? A royal suite? I'm also in one of those. On what deck? 14th? We live on the 12th. 

Oh, you're right, they don't have a 13th floor here. I guess they didn't have a lot of people who wanted to live on deck 13. Oh come on, now *laughs* You are making blush. I'm sure there are women in the mid-20s that are more attractive to you. Hey, I'm sorry, bartender? Could I please get another drink? Yes, the same would be great. Thank you! 

What we're doing in the evening? Well, we usually go out and eat and go and watch a show. Sometimes we visit the cinema. Later that evening? Well. Then it's only me and my husband spending time together in the suite. 

Oh, come on *laughs* You're bad! Thank you so much! Wait. I got some tip with me. Oh... Thank you. You didn't have to tip him for me, you know.. You're so sweet. 

Well... It's been pretty great to spend more time together. Usually we're always working and we don't have so much time to spend together. Tried something new with my husband? *giggles* You're so bad! 

What about you? Do you meet a lot of people here that are willing to try something new? It depends? *laugh* I mean. We try to keep it up. But we've been married for some time now and... You know... You need to spice things up. No, I can't tell you that! 

You like my dress? Thank you! Oh, you're naughty hahaha. I didn't wear it to show off my cleavage *laughs* You know... I'm gonna tell you a secret. *whispering* I'm not wearing a bra under my dress. Maybe that's why... So what do you like to do? Tried anything new? 

Uh huh. Oh... That... That sounds good.. No.. My husband never does that to me... Sounds amazing though. I definitely would not say no to it... I want something new... *whisper* You can put your hand on my thigh a bit further up. Do you see anyone near us? Is the coast clear? I want to show you something

***the woman removes a part of her dress*** 

I think you will like seeing how my breast look under the dress. Let me show you. Someone is coming? ***she quickly corrects her dress***

*soft moan* Your hands are getting very close. Don't be shy. *soft moan* I think I've earned the right to feel you *gasp* Wow... Huh? Going to your room? Sure. It would be fun to see how other suites looks like 

***sound of footsteps***

***door open and closes and footsteps***

Wow. I think your suite is even bigger than ours. So... Maybe we can sit down on the couch? Let me just take off my dress first

***sound of a dress being taken off***

You like my panties? Thank you. Can I sit down next to you? Of course you can touch my breasts 

You should know that I never do this before... But when my hands were on your... cock... I just couldn't resist it. Let me help you unbuckle your belt and help you get out of those pants ***sound of unbuckling of a belt and pants being taken off https://freesound.org/people/pwausc1/sounds/118261/ (this can be shortened)***

Wow... *pause* You're... big... Did I really turn you on that much? Do you mind if I *pause* stroke your cock? You're so much bigger than my husband! 

*whisper* Do you like it when my hands slowly run up and down? Just like that? Ok... It's so thick! Of course you can touch me. I want your hands all over me. Like it when I give extra attention to the top of your cock? Or do you want longer strokes? Like this? Good! 

(this can go for as long as you like) 

You want me to suck it? *whisper* with pleasure 

*licking* I'm not even sure that I will be able to take it all... *licking* Want me to play with your balls as well? *licking* *sucking sounds* Oh wow *more sucking sounds* *sucking sounds* I never thought that I would do this before I met you at the bar *licking* I just had to do it when I felt your cock through your pants *sucking*

What's that? *licking* Deepthroat? I'm not sure... But it's a thing I want to try again. I haven't done it since college *sucking* *gagging* Like this? *gagging* Oh fuck... *gagging* You're so big and hard... Was it my breasts that made you rock hard? *gagging* On the couch? 

(this can go on for as long as you like) 

*soft moan* Oh! You want to give back? 

Oh yes! Move your tongue slowly. Just like that *whispering* fuck! *gasp* Oh yes! Lick my clit. Just like that. Keep going. Don't stop! 

Mmm! Yes! *moaning* You know exactly what to do with your tongue. My husband has no idea on how to use his tongue.. But you... *gasp and moan* Oh fuck yes! Play with my g-spot. Please. *moaning* 

*more moaning* Don't stop. Please. Don't Stop. Please! *moaning* Oh fuck! *loud moan* Oh fuck yes! That's what I need. Please fuck me! 

(the man starts to fuck her)

Yes *gasping and moaning* Fuck. You're so big. I've never been filled like this before. You're even bigger than my toys at home *moaning* Yes! Go deep. I need it. Please *loud moan* 

(the man starts to fuck her harder) 

Yes! Yes! Yes! *moaning*

*heavy breathing* Can you... Can you choke me? My husband do not want to choke me but I get so turned on by it. *choking sounds as he is fucking her* Yes! *gasp* *loud moaning* Choke me harder *louder moaning* 

Keep going. Don't stop. Please. Don't stop. You're gonna make me cum... I usually never cum from this! *loud moan* You're.... You're... fucking me so gooooodddd *moaning*

Yes! I'm close. I'm close. I'm close. Don't stop. Don't stop *moaning* *whimpering* I'm cumming! I'm cumming! *orgasms* *Heavy breathing* Wow! 

What's that? On the balcony? But what if anyone can see or hear us? You're right... And I need your cock in me... 

***footsteps and a sliding door https://freesound.org/people/musicandsoundyay/sounds/452755/***

On the sun chair? All four? Yes!! 

(the man starts to fuck her. This can go on for as long as you like)

*moaning* oh fuck. I feel so dirty right now. But I need it! *moaning* 

(he starts to fuck her harder)

*moaning* Can you... Play with my ass? (The guy slips a finger inside) ouh!! It's been a while... Since someone had their finger in my ass *moaning* *spanking* Ohh! No... Don't stop.. I... I liked it *spanking* *spanking* Spank me harder, please! *spanking* Yes! Yes! Fuck. If only my husband fucked me like this. *moaning. Loud moaning* Fuck, your cock feels so good inside of me *gasping and moaning* 

(The man stops fucking her) 

Over the railing? What if anyone sees us? You know what, fuck it! I need it. 

(the woman bends over the railing and the man starts to fuck her. This can go on for as long as you like) 

*Loud moaning* Fuck... This really turns me on that someone might see us *more moaning* Don't stop fucking me! Fuck. It feels so good that be fucked like this. This is what I need *loud moaning* Oh yes! Pull my hair. 

(the man pulls her hair and fucks her harder) 

Yes! Yes! Yes! You're gonna make me cum again. I haven't cummed twice while being fucked in a very long time. Give it to me. Please! Yes! *moaning* Yes! *loud moaning* I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum *orgasms* 

(the man keeps fucking her more slowly)

You know what I need? I need to have my faced covered with your cum. Cover me! Please! *sucking* Please cum on me! My husband never cums on my face. *sucking and gagging* I want to feel it all over me! You can also cover my tits if you want *sucking* Just give me every drop of your cum *sucking* 

(the man cums on her face) 

*moaning* Fuck! That's so much cum *licking* It's so hot... I'm completely covered... You even came a bit on my tits! *licking* I want to taste your cum *licking* *heavy breathing* Thank you! That's exactly what I needed! 

Oh shit! I have to get back to my suite! 

***sliding door open and closes*** Do you have a towel? 

Thank you! Oh darn.. I better shower when I get back before seeing him. Where's my clothes? ***putting on the clothes quickly*** 

Ok... I think I'm ready . I had a great time. Maybe I can come by tomorrow as well. I think I can make it happen

*whispering* Next time I want to do anal *laughs* See you! ***door open and closes***

***footsteps and another door open and closes***

Hi, darling! What's going on? Still feeling sick? What I did? Oh... I just went around the ship. I'm just gonna take a quick shower right now... 

***door open and closes. Clothes being removed and a shower being turned on***

(optional) 

(as the shower is running in the background, the woman starts to play with herself using the shower head while quietly talking about the guys cock and how much she liked it)


End file.
